


Sister From Another Mister

by gayheterosexual



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon?, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayheterosexual/pseuds/gayheterosexual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hope you guys like this /.\ Sorry It's short.<br/>Reminder : I don't have an editor!</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this /.\ Sorry It's short.  
> Reminder : I don't have an editor!

Mickey was running away from that crazy bitch, but the crazy bitch was pretty fast. Fuck Sammy, fuck her all the way to hell. She took away Ian and she had to pay. Why the fuck is she here and shooting bullets at him? More importantly, why in the fuck does no one care? Ian didn't even look at Mickey as he ran like hell. What the fuck?

Mickey was running down the street when a black Dodge Challenger was going at like 50mph and straight towards Mickey.

_Goddammit_ Mickey thought.

Just when he was slowing down to avoid the car from hitting him, - and when he felt he would either be shot or run over - the car made a swerve and missed him but made a half-donut and shielded Mickey from Sammy. A girl got out,

_Get in!_ she commanded.

And Mickey obeyed the order and got into the passenger seat.

Through the window, Mickey saw the girl pull out a gun from the back of her jeans and it only took her about a second to aim and shoot at Sammy. The shot had pierced Sammy precisely where her heart was located. If she were to live, then that bitch was probably being helped by the Devil himself.

The girl got back into her car and started driving off.

_Sooooo, how've you been?_ she asked.

_The fuck kinda question is that? Who the hell are you anyway?_ Mickey replied.

_Awww don't recognize your big sis Michael?_

_Shit_ Mickey thought. How did he not realize? That bitchy smirk. The pale skin. The dark hair. The attitude for sure. She screamed Milkovich. Excluding her brown eyes, and the red streak in her hair. She had really short hair, but it fit her.

_Malia?_ he finally asked.

_Good job, Mick_. she replied.

Mick. The name that Ian had once called him. Before all this shit happened. Before, when things seemed so much easier.

Malia noticed Mickey's sudden mood shift.

_The fuck's wrong man?_ Malia asked.

Mickey knew this is what he was missing. He needed to go back to his old ways. Back to when no one would dare to even look at him. Back when everyone feared him. When everyone was scared of Mickey fucking Milkovich. Milkovich.

That's what went wrong. He got so sucked into the Gallaghers' way. They were so fucking soft. No, that wasn't what he needed. He needed his family. The Southside, piece of trash family that he missed so much, but would never admit.

Malia was like a fucking angel sent from heaven, because she was still Milkovich. She didn't fall in love like Mandy, or himself. She sure as hell didn't get fucked over like Mandy, or himself. But she wasn't an asshole like his dad.

Of course, they didn't even have the same dad, since mom had slept with another guy and had Malia two years before Mickey was born.

Mickey thought of when he and his sister were younger. They were closer than him and Mandy. Malia was taken away from him when he was in 6th grade. She was in 8th grade. She had done some crazy shit and turns out she had a few mental illnesses. So she did time in juvie and then was admitted to a hospital.

Mickey never saw her again.

Until now.

_Hey fucknuts, you gonna answer?_ she asked.

_Fuck off. Where we headed anyway?_ he said. Mickey genuinely smiled, all because of a few kind words from his older sister.

_No where, just gonna cruise around and catch up man. Haven't seen you in what, seven years? Update me on everything will ya?_ Malia asked.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback /.\ ? The format is so fucking weird idek ? Sorry about that D; !

"First you have to tell me how you found me." said Mickey.  
Malia's stomach had growled and Mickey hadn't had breakfast earlier so they decided to pass by DQ (Dairy Queen) and eat something.  
After ordering their food at the cash register, they went to go sit at a booth. To which Malia was reluctant to because she really liked the spinning high stool seats. For some reason she thought they made you look more badass since you could turn around, resume being seated, and still have the upperhand when speaking to a person.  
"Okay so I had recognized you at the psych ward with some girl and some lava-girl. So, since I've been around for a while, I'm pretty close to the people who work there. I asked the receptionist who had come in the last hour, and I saw your name in the sign-in list." Malia answered.  
"That still doesn't explain you finding me in the streets though."  
"Oh, okay well, I can leave the ward if I want to, but I don't actually have a place to stay. So every now and then I go out and do some Milkovich shit. I happened to see our lovely brother Iggy on the same street I always deal at, but I hadn't recognized him since he has that beard thing going on."  
Mickey laughed at the criticism.  
"Yeah he looks like a fucking rapist or some shit. I told him to shave it off, but he said he's been getting laid more often."  
"Iggy will do anything for some vag huh? Well anywho, I went up to him and asked him why he was dealing on my street and he replied with the most dumbass explanation. He said 'Cus I'm Milkovich, bitch.' So I punched him and I said 'We've got something in common fuckhead, and it's not the same dealing place.' He finally recognized me and told me the house address."  
"Did you fucking find me through radar or some shit?"  
"Gimme a sec fucker. You're so impatient, man. Anyways as I was driving towards the house I saw you run out of the house at full fucking speed and thought Terry was doing some shit so I stopped and went into the house. Then I saw your phone on the ground and saw that you didn't hang up on a call. I hung up and looked at the contact and saw the redhaired fuck and recognized him because I had seen him sitting on a porch on my way towards the house. So I got back in the car and started driving. Then I heard a gunshot, and I thought we're in the fucking hood, this is common. Then I heard multiple shots and sped the fuck and followed the noise."  
"And you saw me and thought you'd save the day?  
"Exactly. Because no one fucks with me, and you're family so you're a part of that rule."  
Their order was taken to their table and they immediately charged for their prey.  
"Your turn." Malia said.  
Mickey took a deep breath.  
"Remember that kid from little league? Red haired?" Mickey asked.  
"Oh shit, no fucking way."  
"Yep. Well one day Mandy came home crying, saying he had taken advantage of her."  
"Uh-huh." Malia motioned for him to continue.  
"Well I got fucking furious. So then, Jamie, Tony, and I went to go look for him at the Kash n' Grab. He fucking avoided us for a long ass time 'til Mandy called off the hunt."  
Malia nodded while still eating her fries.  
"Okay, so maybe I found the fuckhead attractive. So maybe just by coincidence, I started robbing the Kash n' Grab pretty often."  
Malia raised one eyebrow, but didn't say anything, so Mickey continued.  
"One day the fucking towelhead who owns the store decided to act tough and pull out a gun at me. The fucker's hand was literally shaking so I punched him, took the gun, grabbed some Pringles, and walked the fuck out." Mickey explained.  
"Polite you always were, Michael." Malia joked.  
"So then the red-haired fuck walked into my room and asked for the gun at like the ass crack of dawn. I gave him a surprise attack, we started wrestling around the room. I finally pinned him down, but we ended up fucking."  
"Was he big?"  
"Packin' nine inches" Mickey demostrated with his hands.  
Malia laughed and asked her brother to continue.  
"So then we started fucking around more often in the Kash n' Grab's freezer."  
"I'm surprised he stayed hard in a freezer."  
"So one day towelhead caught us in the act. I told him to keep his mouth shut and ate a Snicker's. He fucking shot me in the leg and I was locked up. Red went to go visit me and shit. He was there when I got out too."  
"Seems clingy if you two hadn't established a relationship." Malia pointed out.  
"I got a job at the Kash n' Grab before my PO skank got me a shittier one. Red and I got caught in the act again by Frank, his dad. I was worried he'd open his big fuckin' mouth, so I went for Iggy and Colin to kill him. I changed my mind at the last minute, punched a cuffer, and got locked up, again."  
"Jesus, can't get fucking laid, cus some fucker will walk in and shit."  
"So when I got out, I used collecting time as an excuse to see redhead at school. He was fucking some asshat behind the bleachers. I kicked the guy's ass. Then Red and I fucked behind the bleachers as well. Told him I had to do the fucking in juvie, which wasn't true, but I was still pretty mad about him fucking somebody else."  
"Oh. Is that all?"  
"Nah, shit got worse. Terry caught us fucking, called a prostitute to ride me, she got pregnant, we had to get hitched, Ian left for the army. Shit got fucking awful."  
"Hey I'm done eating, let's go to the house, huh?"  
"Mkay."  
They drove back to the place. When they walked in, Malia immediately went looking for the money she had hid a long time ago. She found it right where she had left it, underneath the floorboard in her old room, which had been given to Mandy after Malia was taken away.  
Malia called an old friend and asked for some merchandise.  
"Weed will be delivered in like ten minutes. Continue."  
Mickey told Malia about finding Ian at the club. About Ian's disorder. About Ian taking Yev. About everything.  
"By the way, where's Mandy?"  
"Abusive boyfriend convinced her to go to Indiana."  
Mickey eyes had started watering after talking about everything that had happened. There was a knock at the door.  
"Go to the bathroom, I'm buying."  
Mickey left to the bathroom. There was another knock at the door, so Malia took her gun out and aimed.  
"It's open." she said.  
The door was opened to reveal a guy who also had a gun ready and a bag of weed in the other hand.  
"Nice to see you Lia."  
"You too. Here."  
She tossed the money and recived the bag in return.  
"Pleasure doing business." he said.  
"As always." she replied.  
When the dealer shut the door, Malia went to go look for her brother. She found him wiping his eyes.  
"C'mon man, no tears." Malia said softly as she held her younger brother's face and wiped his cheeks.  
"He broke up with me when I met up with him. I told him I loved him." Mickey said as his voice cracked with heartbreak.  
"Did he tell you he loved you first?" Malia asked. She was happy she had come to Mickey after he had been alone all this time. She wished she had been here earlier. She was here now though, and she planned on staying and being by her brother's side no matter what.  
"No, I said it first. I'm the first one to say it after all this time." Mickey replied.  
"Well then fuck him. Let's spark some, okay? C'mon."  
Malia led Mickey towards the couch in the living room. She sat him down first, then settled next to him. After rolling a joint, she took two hits, then passed it to her brother.  
They were going to smoke the whole bag, and no one would stop them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments much appreciated! (: xo.

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless US is now being written by me, because the real writers are sacks of shits with no feelings. I'm writing this to fix their errors that wounded and scarred me.


End file.
